


[Art] Give and Take

by jupeboxhero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupeboxhero/pseuds/jupeboxhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Mabel get all this stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The dresses Pacifica and Mabel are wearing are inspired by a silly combination of the Monsterfalls!AU and the"Enchanted Fawn" OP by Haenuli. The RL dress is adorable (and pricey): http://lolibrary.org/apparel/haenuli-enchanted-fawn-op


End file.
